


Conservation Of Shadows

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Community: spnkink_meme, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Infantilism, Kindness, Kinky Gen, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; adultbaby!J, infantilism, any MM pairing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conservation Of Shadows

Jared is a Cuddler. No matter where he is if given the chance he will snuggle Jensen affectionately and smother him with adoring love, and each time he cuddles his boyfriend like a teddy bear he tenderly whispers, ‘I love you.’ Jensen always blushes bashfully, and thinks back to when he was a child when they met for the first time, when Jared said those three sweet little words. 

Jensen was ten-years-old and the school had a routine fire drill. All the students and teachers met out in the parking lot as instructed and Jensen stood with his friends as the teachers did a head count. He was lost in conversation when a younger boy with big sad puppy dog eyes timidly walked up to him and quietly asked to hold his hand. The boy was about four years younger, shy and seemed to be a little freighted because of all the activity and loud sirens. Happily, Jensen held the boy’s hand until it was time to go back inside then he walked him to his classroom. The little boy gave him a big warm hug and smiled brightly, aglow with happiness, his adorable dimple popping out as he grinned fondly. 

“Thank you for holding my hand.” The boy replied kindly, a little less shy now that things were calm. “I got scared with all the noise. I’m Jared.” He didn’t shake Jensen’s hand but instead hugged him tightly. 

Jensen smiled, cuddling Jared warmly. “I’m Jensen, and I don’t mind. You can hold my hand anytime you want because you’re my friend, and friends hold hands.” 

Wide hazel eyes met his, sparkling with joy. “Really? You want to be my friend?” 

Jensen grinned at the youthful wonder shining on the boy’s face. “If you want to be mine.”

“I do, I do!” Jared cheered, hugging Jensen warmly. “I’ll be your friend forever. I love you!” He dashed off to class, waving excitedly, leaving Jensen smiling brightly and blushing. 

That day at lunchtime Jared and Jensen sat together, the best of friends. 

Now, years later, they are lovers and still best friends, and every time Jared whispers “I love you,” Jensen grinds and blushes, cuddling Jared fondly. 

Jared has always been a cuddler, even when they silently aggressed on this type of relationship. It was a give and take, a need to be cared for and a desire to care for. 

It has been a week of Hell for Jensen. Between the stress of directing his first episode and the craziness of planning their upcoming wedding his brain his fried and his nerves are short. It has not been easy for his boyfriend either. 

While it’s a blessing Jared is in only half the episode, making his days on set shorter, his stress is high as he tries to plan the wedding, which is not easy since Jensen is away and he is left with the tasks of making all the decisions; from the seating chart, to what type of flowers, to which cake to choose and whether they should do black-tie or casual. 

Because of the worrisome situation, Jared and Jensen have not slept well over the past few nights, and to say they’ve become a bit tired and grumpy is an understatement. Jensen’s eyes droop a smidge as he tries to focus on the scene with the guest star, and even Jared has not been his usual go-get-‘em energy level, sluggish in his moments, feet slightly dragging as he walked, yawning in succession as he tries to make a choice of which stationery would be perfect for the invitations. 

Thankfully, with the day compete; they are able to return home for a little comfort and peace. Jensen easily slips into his head space when Jared dresses him in a onesie, and sleep overtakes him when his lover lays him down in his play-pen for a nap before dinner. A little while later, Jensen wakes up from a bad dream, hugging his teddy bear tightly to his chest. He cries out for his Daddy, needing safe arms to hug him tight. If there is one thing in this world that makes him feel better it's Jared cuddling him. 

“Jensen,” Jared breathes quietly, hazel eyes sweetly kind and affectionate. “C’mere, baby.” He pats his knee as he sits in the rocking chair, swaying slowly back and forth.

Suckling his pink binky and dressed in a baby blue onsie with yellow duckies printed on them, Jensen crawls over to the rocking chair where his Dom sits. He raises his arms in a request for Jared to pick him up, and the young man smiles fondly as he swoops his baby up into his loving arms. Jared lays his baby boy in the crook of his arm and gently tugs the pacifier from Jensen's lips. His baby fusses, sniffles and whimpers, big sad green eyes damping with tears until Jared presses the nipple of the bottle to his lips. Jensen latches onto the nipple, suckles, cooing happily as warm, yummy milk trickles down his throat. Jared's arms weave around him, cuddling him lovingly. 

“There you go, baby. That's my good boy,” Jared coos, kissing his subs forehead tenderly. He begins to rock back and forth slowly as he gently pats Jensen’s diaper bottom. 

Jensen suckles happily, tugs at the rubber nipple with his soft lips. He closes his eyes and nurse happily as his daddy sings a soothing, sweet lullaby. As he is tenderly cuddled, dreams take him, but this time, no nightmare haunts him. 

He dreams only joyful dreams as his Daddy cuddles him lovingly. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/81150.html?thread=29999870#t29999870)


End file.
